<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labios by Luinileithelfea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092781">Labios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea'>Luinileithelfea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sabe muy bien cual es su debilidad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Labios.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>James dio un vistazo alrededor mientras los elfos domésticos terminaban de acomodar las cosas en el comedor, preparando todo para la cena con sus amigos. Eran un grupo extraño, y las tensiones se liberaban con agudo humor. Lily y Lucius Malfoy llegarían como siempre minutos antes, mientras Severus y Narcisa tocarían a la puerta en la hora exacta, Moony y Padfoot legarían tarde como siempre, a causa de algún coqueteo del último con la chica de turno.</p><p>Realmente esperaba que Sirius dejara de tontear pronto, porque no creía que Moony esperara mucho más, esos dos eran ciertamente exasperantes. No pudo evitar la carcajada al recordar la idea de Tom de desmayarlos y encerrarlos en una habitación cuyo único mobiliario fuera una cama, para que finalmente dejaran de postergar lo inevitable.</p><p>“Otra vez tendremos que aguantar a esos dos con sus jugueteos?”- inquirió Tom con una sonrisa de lado bailando en sus labios. Su esposo se acercó y le rodeó el cuello para besarlo con cariño. Adoraba a ese hombre, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, los delgados labios que podían llevarlo a la locura. Amaba esos labios aterciopelado de gusto mentolado que solían curvarse en una sonrisa cada vez que lo veían</p><p>Su padre solía decir que los ojos de Tom eran lo que delataban el profundo amor que sentía, pero él estaba seguro que eran esas pequeñas sonrisas de las que era único testigo las que le demostraban cuan importante era para la vida del ojiverde.</p><p>“Qué te parece si para ahorrar tiempo nos bañamos juntos?”- suspiró el mayor, besando su cuello</p><p>“Probablemente tardaremos el doble”- le aseguró entre risas dejándose arrastrar hasta el dormitorio</p><p>“Pero me dejaría de suficiente buen humor como para lidiar con esos dos amigos tuyos”- indicó comenzando a desvestirlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. James lo besó con pasión.</p><p>Merlín, como amaba esos labios!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>